CRIMEN PERFECTO
by Ruripaki
Summary: Un incendio en la casa Pataki. Helga es encontrada entre las llamas. Arnold es acusado de asesinato. Una historia bastante oscura, espero que les guste!
1. Introducción

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Holas a todas y todos,

espero que me hayan extrañado, ja, ja, ja. Perdonen todo el retraso, pero he estado bastante ocupada con cosas llamadas tesis, cursos en la universidad, etc., que a veces interfieren en mi labor creativa, ja, ja. En fin, aquí estoy de nuevo pero no para actualizar, sino para editar los capítulos de este fanfic. Antes, tengo que ser sincera con ustedes porque se los debo. Cuando empecé a escribir este fic tenía muchas ideas de qué camino debía tomar la historia, y es por eso que muchos de ustedes me decían que se sentían bastante confundidos con todo esto. Espero que me perdonen, porque yo también me sentía muy confundida ya que quería poner varias cosas y a la vez quitar otras. Bueno, después de consultarlo con mi almohada y de leer viciosamente mi ejemplar de _Queremos tanto a __Glenda_ del maestro Cortázar, ya he decidido el camino que esto va a tomar, y sobre todo el final, con el cual ya de por sí cuento con sus sugerencias.

En este momento estoy retirando varios capítulos del fanfic y estoy poniendo los capítulos 1, 2 y 3, pero reescritos (algunos totalmente, otros sólo parcialmente). Los demás capítulos merecen una nueva edición de mi parte, para hacer la historia más verídica y atractiva. Lo que me propongo en esta historia es que ustedes vayan atando cabos poco a poco para llevarlos a un sorpresivo final. En otras palabras, sí, chicas y chicos, esto es una historia medio detectivesca y bastante oscura que espero les guste. Les voy a agradecer mucho que sigan escribiendo reviews con sus impresiones, sus gustos y disgustos de todo esto, porque me ayudan mucho a repensar todo lo que escribo, y a exigirme cada vez más a la hora de poner en el papel (virtual) todas las ideas que van navegando en mi loca mente.

Cuídense un montón y ya nos estamos leyendo pronto. Prometo actualizar los nuevos capítulos y los editados lo más pronto posible. Es un gusto tenerlos a ustedes como mis lectores.

Un abrazo,

Ruripaki.


	2. Crimen Perfecto

**CRIMEN PERFECTO**

_**ooooo**_

_I was five and he was six _

_We rode on horses made of sticks _

_He wore black and I wore white _

_He would always win the fight _

_Bang bang _

_He shot me down, bang bang _

_I hit the ground, bang bang _

_That awful sound, bang bang _

_My baby shot me down _

_Seasons came and changed the time _

_When I grew up, I called him mine _

_He would always laugh and say _

_Remember when we used to play _

_Bang bang _

_I shot you down, bang bang _

_You hit the ground, bang bang _

_That awful sound, bang bang _

_I used to shoot you down_

_Music played and people sang_

_Just for me the church bells rang_

_Now he's gone I don't know why _

_And till this day sometimes I cry _

_He didn't even say goodbye _

_He didn't take the time to lie _

_Bang bang _

_He shot me down, bang bang _

_I hit the ground, bang bang _

_That awful sound, bang bang _

_My baby shot me down._

_**Bang Bang (my baby shot me down)**_

_Nancy Sinatra_

_(Soundtrack __de__ Kill Bill Vol. __I)_

_**o**__**oooo**_

**CRIMEN PERFECTO**

Paso. Un pálido rayo de luz se proyecta a lo largo del pasillo, oscuro como la boca de una fiera. Paso. Paso. Las manos tiemblan y se estrujan compulsivamente. Paso. Paso. Paso. Una gota de sudor frío recorre libremente su espalda, casi con flojera. Paso. Paso. Paso. Paso. Se detiene. Alertados por el miedo y la ansiedad, sus oídos perciben los movimientos de la persona que _existe_ al otro lado de la puerta. Suspiro. Algo (o muy) decidido extiende el brazo para abrir la puerta, que se le antoja negra como la oscuridad que lo envuelve.

A muchos kilómetros de allí, a tantos como el sueño te permite llegar, Arnold sentía la frescura de la brisa marina jugueteando en su rostro. No entendía la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí. La serenidad del paisaje, el sedante ruido de las olas y el sol calentándole las mejillas lo disuadieron de buscar respuestas. El mar, el sol, la brisa y sus pies descalzos que se hundían en la suave arena fina y amarilla, le sugirieron que se trataba de una playa. Solitaria, pensó. Sus ojos, llenos de curiosidad, recorrían lentamente el horizonte, tal vez con la esperanza de no hallar a ser vivo alguno y así, por fin, descansar.

De pronto, sus ojos se posaron en la grácil figura de un largo vestido rosa, que luchaba contra el viento por mantener su sombrero envuelto por un lazo, rosa también, sobre sus rubios cabellos, mientras observaba el mar. Era evidente que la muchacha luchaba en vano porque, violentamente, el viento terminó por arrebatarle el sombrero, volando hacia donde Arnold se hallaba, dibujando enormes círculos en el aire para luego rozar suavemente su rostro y caer como pájaro herido sobre sus pies. La muchacha, preocupada, se dio vuelta buscando con los ojos su objeto perdido. Arnold reconoció aquella figura rosa y parpadeó dos veces antes de sostenerle la mirada a pesar de que ella, ahora, lo observaba también, muy sorprendida. Lentamente, Arnold sintió que naufragaba sin remedio en ese mismo mar azul, del cual no había escapatoria.

Arnold abrió los ojos. Todavía agotado por lo sucedido el día anterior, se levantó y abrió las cortinas (aquellas que vieron a Helga por última vez). No recordaba cómo exactamente había llegado a su cama, su cabeza aún le daba vueltas. Al otro lado de la ventana, el sol brillaba intensamente sobre la ciudad.

- ¡Policía! Abra la puerta!

El cuerpo entumecido de Arnold se puso en alerta a la velocidad de aquellas palabras. Arnold no sabía qué responder y observaba la ventana como si estuviera buscando una vía de escape. De pronto, la puerta se abrió de una sola patada y varios hombres uniformados entraron con armas en las manos, apuntándole. Uno de ellos se acercó y lo esposó con violencia, mientras él buscaba en su memoria el rostro de una cabellera rubia que lo había llevado a la locura la noche anterior… Y el rostro de Helga apareció ante sus ojos como una alucinación.

- Amigo, está en problemas así que mejor me cuenta qué pasó anoche en casa de los Pataki.

Arnold levantó los ojos hacia el detective: un hombre regordete avanzado en años de traje formal que trataba de ganarse su confianza a través de palabras duras.

- Dígame que está viva.

- Pues yo quiero la verdad, Arnold.

- Entonces…. ¿acaso ella está muerta?

- Así que quiere andar en círculos, eh?… Qué tal vez si le refresco la memoria para que nos lo cuente todo

- …

- Ayer por la noche, aproximadamente cerca de las doce, se originó un incendio en la antigua casa de los Pataki, la cual quedó en escombros. Algunos testigos aseguran haber escuchado dos disparos y haberlo visto a sosteniendo un arma, tal vez el arma asesina. Después de apagado al incendio, los bomberos encontraron tres cuerpos que presumiblemente pertenecen a Bob Pataki, Olga Pataki y Helga Pataki, quienes eran los únicos sobrevivientes del clan Pataki, ya que la señora Miriam Pataki murió años atrás, en un accidente de tránsito. ¿Cierto?

- ¡No! No! Ella no pudo morir! Ella no pudo morir!

- ¿Quién, Arnold? Quién no debió morir?

- ¡Helga! Helga!

- Necesito saberlo todo y necesito saberlo ahora. ¿Qué ocurrió en esa casa anoche? Quién disparó? Quién inició el incendio?

- ¡No! No!

- ¡Quiero respuestas ahora!

* * *

P.D: la letra es de la canción con la que empieza Kill Bill. Si desean, me dejan un mensaje y la traduzco :) 


	3. Volver

**VOLVER**

_**ooooo**_

_Yo adivino el parpadeo_

_de__ las luces que a lo lejos,_

_van__ marcando mi retorno._

_Son las mismas que alumbraron,_

_con__ sus pálidos reflejos,_

_hondas__ horas de dolor._

_Y aunque no quise el regreso,_

_siempre__ se vuelve al primer amor._

_La quieta calle donde el eco dijo:_

_"Tuya es su vida, tuyo es su querer",_

_bajo__ el burlón mirar de las estrellas_

_que__ con indiferencia hoy me ven volver._

_Volver,_

_con__ la frente marchita,_

_las__ nieves del tiempo_

_platearon__ mi sien._

_Sentir, que es un soplo la vida,_

_que__ veinte años no es nada,_

_que__ febril la mirada_

_errante__ en las sombras_

_te__ busca y te nombra._

_Vivir,_

_con__ el alma aferrada_

_a__ un dulce recuerdo,_

_que__ lloro otra vez._

_Tengo miedo del encuentro_

_con__ el pasado que vuelve_

_a__ enfrentarse con mi vida._

_Tengo miedo de las noches_

_que__, pobladas de recuerdos,_

_encadenan__ mi soñar._

_Pero el viajero que huye,_

_tarde__ o temprano detiene su andar._

_Y aunque el olvido que todo lo destruye,_

_haya__ matado mi vieja ilusión,_

_guarda__ escondida una esperanza humilde,_

_que__ es toda la fortuna de mi corazón._

_Volver..._

_**Volver**_

_Estrella Morante_

_(soundtrack__ de __Volver, Pedro Almodóvar)_

_**ooooo**_

La noche cubre con su oscuro manto las ruidosas calles de Hillwood. Una bella rubia emerge en una avenida poco iluminada, caminando presurosa, con varios bolsos de viaje en una mano y un cigarro en los labios. De uno de sus bolsillos saca un papel arrugado, lo lee y mira las placas que indican el nombre de la calle. Sacude la cabeza y continúa andando, mientras bocanadas de humo van dejando una estela efímera.

La habitación luce como un campo de batalla: platos sucios por todos lados, vasos, copas, tenedores y cuchillos yacen sin orden a lo largo de la mesa. Algunas sillas volcadas y varias botellas de cerveza descansan en el suelo. Junto a la puerta hay una gran bolsa de basura, llena hasta la mitad.

La muchacha continúa andando a lo largo de la avenida. Dos calles más y verifica si se halla en la ruta correcta. ¡Bingo! Parece que dijeran sus ojos azules. Ante ella aparece un viejo edificio de muchos pisos, de puerta marrón. Lanza su cigarro a un lado del pórtico y sube las gradas desvencijadas. Aspira un poco del aire nocturno antes de atreverse a pulsar el timbre. Tres veces llama mientras se arrepiente de hacerlo. Apenas transcurren diez segundos cuando el picaporte gira y su corazón da un vuelco. Un rostro conocido aparece tras la puerta.

Después de varios años de noviazgo, al fin el compromiso se sellaba con un hermoso anillo. Sus amigos lo festejaron con una cena estupenda y una borrachera bacaniana. Poco a poco los invitados se marcharon en grupos de tres y cuatro, ya que les era difícil mantenerse en pie. La pareja caminaba a duras penas, por lo que su rubio amigo los acomodó en una habitación bastante amplia. Bajando lentamente las escaleras, Arnold se dirigía a la cocina por un vaso de agua cuando escuchó el timbre. Huéspedes no, por favor, pensaba tanteando el picaporte, antes de abrir.

- ¿Sí? Qué… desea?

- Una habitación, por favor.

- En estos… momentos… no tenemos… una… decente.

- No importa, sólo la necesito para pasar la noche.

Arnold parpadeó. Trataba de ver mejor aquel rostro que le parecía tan familiar. La rubia lo observaba con impaciencia.

- Yo… te conozco.

Con su mano libre, la muchacha empujó la puerta, provocando que Arnold aterrizara en el suelo.

- ¿Helga?

- ¿Dónde está ese cuarto, Cabeza de Balón?

La mente entumecida del rubio se despejó totalmente. Abriendo y cerrando los ojos para ver mejor a la hermosa muchacha que vestía un sobretodo negro, trató de levantarse. Helga encendió un cigarrillo, exasperada.

- ¿Eres… Helga?

- ¿Otra vez has estado bebiendo¿Dónde puedo acomodarme?

- Yo…

- Y bien.

- En el segundo piso… pero…

- ¿Hay ratas?

- No.

- ¿Cucarachas?

- Está un poco sucia. Espérame un momento, voy a traer sábanas y algunas mantas.

A los pocos minutos Arnold conducía a la rubia a una habitación pequeña, con signos de no haber sido aseada por semanas. Helga pasó un dedo sobre la cómoda polvorienta.

- Dame un plumero.

- Aquí está.

Mientras Arnold acomodaba las sábanas y las mantas, Helga limpiaba los cajones de la cómoda, antes de colocar algunas prendas. Sus bolsas de viaje habían quedado relegadas en una silla.

- ¿Por qué has venido?

- Mañana me iré al atardecer.

- Helga…

La miró directamente a los ojos. Los años de ausencia se agolparon, de pronto, en su mente. Ella lo observaba desde el fondo de su alma, con amargura. De pronto, recordó un rostro pecoso y unas trenzas infantiles que endurecieron su mirada. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia uno de sus bolsos.

- Tengo que desempacar mi ropa de dormir. Hazme el favor de despertarme a las siete, mi despertador se ha descompuesto. Ah, no le digas que estoy aquí, no quiero que sufra cuando me marche. Buenas noches.

- ¿Por qué volviste?

- ¿Acaso no me has entendido? Necesito dormir, estoy cansada. Tú también vete a dormir que te caes de borracho. Si tu abuela te viera…

- Buenas noches, Helga.


	4. Reencuentro

**REENCUENTRO**

_**ooooo**_

_Una joya como __tú ...__ un regalo como tú_

_¿__qué__ tiene nada que ver_

_con__ esto la realidad?_

_dime__ ¿quién sabe querer?_

_a__ mis brazos se entregó_

_¿__no__ sería demasiado?_

_y__ qué bien se está a su lado_

_¿Cuánto dura ser feliz?_

_son__ segundos nada mas_

_lo__ demás es caminar_

_por__ una vida sin ley_

_y__ agarrarlo al vuelo hoy_

_si__ algo así como el amor esta en el aire_

_**Si algo así como el amor está en el aire**_

_Mar de Copas_

_**ooooo**_

Phoebe se sentía muy nerviosa. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa desde que se comprometió con Gerald tres días atrás. De pronto, la imagen de Helga volvió a su memoria, justo como la volvió a ver, tres días atrás, después de casi diez años de ausencia. Sintió que el perfume de Helga invadía la habitación, aquel lavanda que usaba Miriam y que era parte de su esencia. No pudo evitar la tristeza que la embargaba y recordar el motivo por el cual estaba sentada allí, frente a un policía regordete quien groseramente pretendía ser su amigo.

- ¡Qué hermoso anillo tiene puesto, señorita Heyerdahl! Está usted comprometida?

- Sí. Hace tres días que me comprometí.

- ¿Y su novio es, acaso, Gerald Johanssen?

- Sí.

- Muy bien. Por favor, trate de relajarse que sólo quiero hacerle algunas preguntas acerca de lo sucedido anoche en la casa de los Pataki. Por lo que sé, usted y Helga Pataki eran muy buenas amigas ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Y desde cuándo la conocía?

- Desde que éramos muy pequeñas hasta que ella se mudó a Inglaterra. Luego perdimos comunicación por casi diez años porque ella regresó a Hillwood hace tres días.

- ¿Y por qué perdieron contacto cuando ella viajó a Inglaterra?

- Ella quería alejarse de todo debido al accidente de su madre. Eso la afectó muchísimo.

- Ya veo. Dígame, señorita Heyerdahl ¿cómo es que usted y Helga volvieron a encontrarse?

Helga lanzó un gruñido antes de abrir los ojos. Acababa de amanecer en las calles y el sol se colaba clandestinamente a través de las cortinas. Alguien golpeaba sin convicción la puerta.

- Ya me desperté, Arnoldo.

- Helga ¿estás… allí?

La rubia, sorprendida, se calzó las pantuflas y casi sin pensarlo corrió a abrir la puerta. Una muchacha de sedosos cabellos negros, un poco alborotados, con un hermoso vestido azul, se retorcía las manos bajo el dintel reteniendo las lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Phoebe?

- ¡Helga!

La muchacha se lanzó hacia sus brazos, sollozando de alegría. Helga la abrazó con ternura, tratando de reprimir alguna lágrima traicionera.

- Llegó anoche. Justo estaba por acostarme cuando tocó el timbre. De entre todas las personas, te juro que nunca me imaginé que fuera ella.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedará?

- Me dijo que se iba al atardecer.

- ¿Y no te dijo a qué vino?

- No. Y no creo que lo haga, ya sabes cómo es ella.

- Humm… No lo sé, viejo. ¿Por qué Helga Pataki aparece así de repente después de diez años?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Y por qué en tu casa?

- Su casa está alquilada, tal vez no quiso importunar a nadie por allá. Vamos, Gerald ¿por qué te empeñas en pensar lo peor de ella?

Gerald observó a su amigo. A pesar de sus esfuerzos Arnold no lograba ocultar la emoción que le causaba la presencia de Helga Pataki. Meneó la cabeza, sonriendo a medias, ya que le preocupaba lo que esta inesperada visita podría desencadenar en la vida de su mejor amigo. La dulce voz de su novia le impidió continuar con la conversación.

- ¡Buenas noticias, Arnold! He convencido a Helga de que se quede hasta mañana. Hoy saldremos a celebrar su retorno a casa y mi compromiso ¿verdad, Helga?

- Por supuesto. Una cosa, Geraldo ¿cómo es que alguien tan inteligente puede casarse contigo?

- Muy graciosa, Helga, como siempre.

- Dejen de pelear que el desayuno está listo. Gerald ¿me ayudas con el servicio?

- Ok, Arnold.

Visiblemente contrariado, Gerald siguió a su amigo a la cocina. Phoebe dialogaba emocionada con Helga, narrándole los últimos sucesos de su vida y los de los amigos de siempre. A los pocos minutos, el café humeaba en las tazas y los huevos fritos estaban adornados con sus respectivos trozos de tocino ahumado. Helga sonrió al ver su plato al recordar cierto dibujo realizado con los mismos elementos. Frente a ella, Arnold la observaba sonriendo.

- Helga, estoy feliz de que hayas regresado a Hillwood.

- Gracias, Pheebs.

- Y ¿qué negocios te traen de regreso?

- La verdad estoy de vacaciones y mi padre me ha pedido que revise la vieja casa Pataki. Piensa venderla.

- Vaya, sí que es una sorpresa. ¿Y los inquilinos ya lo saben?

- Sí, se marchan esta mañana. Parece que viajan a Miami, según me comentó Bob.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, Lila vino la semana pasada a vender su casa ¿verdad, Arnold?

Arnold observó cuidadosamente a Helga. La rubia sólo se limitó a sonreír por el comentario de su amigo.

- Felizmente, logró venderla pronto y se marchó tres días después. La pareja que se la compró es extranjera, aunque todavía no he conversado con ellos. Apenas si se dejan ver por aquí.

- Vaya, vaya, así que Lila estuvo por aquí. _Es una_ _pena_ que no haya podido saludarla.

- Ay, Helga, ambas sabemos que ahora que es actriz apenas si tiene tiempo. Según parece ella será la estrella de una película sobre el mundo oscuro de Hollywood, pero no recuerdo cuál es el nombre del director.

- Es uno muy joven, mi pequeña dama.

Inevitablemente, Phoebe le dedicó una sonrisa a su prometido quien acto seguido la besó. Helga no pudo evitar una mirada de tristeza, recordando el sabor de unos labios que la habían despedido, hacía algunos meses atrás. Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Arnold la observaba, tratando de encontrar en la Helga que él veía a aquella otra que se había marchado muchos años atrás, apenas sin despedirse.

- Criminal, dejen de hacer eso que estoy perdiendo el apetito.

- Lo siento, Helga, es que…

- Bien, propongo que todos levanten sus tazas para brindar por nuestros amigos.

- Buena idea, viejo.

- ¡Por Phoebe y Gerald, nuestros mejores amigos en todo el mundo!

- ¡SALUD!

- Vamos, Helga, unas palabras por favor.

- Está bien, está bien. ¡Por Phoebe, mi dulce, inteligente, tierna y fiel amiga, quien hasta ahora no sé qué le ha visto a Geraldo; y por Geraldo, a quien juro solemnemente mataré si le hace daño a mi amiga!

- ¡Hey!

- ¡SALUD!


	5. Los recuerdos de Phoebe

**LOS RECUERDOS DE PHOEBE**

Phoebe calló. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior todavía inundaban su mente con imágenes borrosas, llenas de voces que la atormentaban. El detective la observaba casi sin pestañear.

- Señorita Heyerdahl, supongo que usted ya se habrá enterado por las noticias de que hoy por la madrugada los bomberos encontraron tres cuerpos después de haber logrado controlar las llamas que destruyeron casi por completo la vieja casa Pataki, en donde se estaba celebrando una fiesta¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Por lo que los forenses nos han informado hasta el momento, los cuerpos pertenecían al clan Pataki. ¿Reconoce a estas personas?

Los rostros de Helga, Olga y Bob Pataki aparecieron ante los ojos de Phoebe, sonrientes y ajenos al futuro que les aguardaba. Phoebe cerró los ojos tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que le quemaban.

- Señorita Heyerdahl, quiero que me diga si usted conoce a alguien que tendría motivos para hacerle daño a la señorita Helga Pataki o a algún miembro de la familia Pataki.

- No… no podría decirle quién quisiera hacer algo así, detective. La verdad es que no conozco a una sola persona que quisiera hacerle daño a Helga.

- ¿Está segura? Piense bien, por favor, cualquier cosa que usted nos diga será vital para la investigación.

- …

- Tal vez algún enemigo.

- No. Helga no tenía enemigos.

- Señorita Heyerdahl, le repito que cualquier tipo de información es vital en estos momentos. Piense, trate de recordar algo, cualquier detalle.

- Ya le dije que no sé de alguien que quisiera dañar a Helga ¿no lo entiende?

- ¿Conocía usted bien a la señorita Helga Pataki?

- Yo…

- Dígame ¿conocía bien a la señorita Helga Pataki?

La pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa. Sin resistirse más, Phoebe se cubrió el rostro mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, sin control. Frente a ella, la fotografía de Helga parecía sonreírle desde un lugar completamente ajeno a esa siniestra habitación, en donde el detective esperaba impaciente alguna respuesta. Pero ¿qué respuesta podía darle? La llegada de su rubia amiga la había alegrado tanto que no tuvo tiempo para pensar si se encontraba frente a la misma Helga que se había ido diez años atrás, huyendo del dolor de la pérdida de su madre en un fatal accidente de tránsito. Entonces recordó la desesperación de Helga tras la muerte de Miriam, el inesperado viaje a Londres (decisión tomada por Bob), y la cruel despedida en la que ella misma le había regalado su inseparable lazo rosa. Nunca antes se había sentido tan sola desde ese día, y nunca antes había sentido aquella tristeza en el alma. Inmutable, Helga seguía sonriendo desde su imagen.

- Si hoy nos reunimos a las 7 podremos ir a una discoteca que vi cuando llegaba. No recuerdo bien el nombre pero está a las afueras de Hillwood. ¿Me estás escuchando, Phoebe?

- Sí, lo siento, debe ser el calor.

- O tal vez te estás arrepintiendo de tu matrimonio. Yo creo que ahora es el momento, porque después…

- No. No es eso.

- Entonces no quieres ir a una discoteca.

- Creo que una reunión en la vieja casa Pataki sería más interesante ¿no te parece?

- Humm, no lo sé. Todo está muy desordenado, recuerda que los inquilinos acaban de mudarse. Nos llevaría mucho tiempo limpiar la casa y ordenarla.

- Pero tendríamos un lugar sólo para nosotros, sería más íntimo.

- ¿Quieres más intimidad, eh? Qué tal si te dejo sola con Geraldo?

Ambas rompieron a reír. La calidez del momento hizo que todo pensamiento oscuro perdiera sentido y se disipara de la mente de la muchacha oriental.

- No me refería a eso, Helga. Yo creo que podríamos organizar una fiesta como dios manda en tu vieja casa, y podríamos invitar algunos amigos también. Sería la mejor fiesta de bienvenida para ti ¿no te parece?

- Si es una fiesta de bienvenida, pues que otros la organicen.

- No cambias nunca, Helga.

La rubia la observó con cariño. Pues sí, en cierto modo sintió que las cosas seguían igual. Pensó que tal vez todo volvía a ser como lo dejó, diez años atrás, en el mismo instante en que ella pisó la Casa de Huéspedes de Arnold. Pero a pesar de tener la sensación de ser invulnerable en aquel barrio en donde pasó la mayor parte de su niñez, no pudo olvidar aquello que la perseguía y la había motivado a empezar esa huída que ella esperaba tuviese un buen final. De todos modos, prefirió olvidarse de todo eso por un momento y disfrutar de la compañía de su mejor amiga.

- Está bien. Me convenciste, pero tendría que ser para mañana en la noche.

- Claro.

- Ah, pero no pienso limpiar sola toda la casa.

- No te preocupes. Podemos pedirles su ayuda a los chicos. No creo que se opongan.

- En todo caso, siempre puedo pedir ayuda a la vieja Betsi, sólo para persuadirlos.

- Espero que no sea necesario.

La habitación no tenía una buena iluminación. A pesar del ventilador, nada podía apaciguar el calor del mediodía que tanto atormentaba a la muchacha del vestido azul. Su rostro estaba inundado por el sudor, y por las lágrimas que continuaban cayendo, pausadamente. El detective guardó las fotos, con impaciencia.

- Entonces ¿cuál es su respuesta?

- Por favor, no más, estoy cansada.

- ¡Alto!

El oficial regordete volvió el rostro a la puerta. Una mujer de cabellos rojos había irrumpido en la habitación, vistiendo un traje sastre que evidenciaba que se trataba de una abogada. En su mano derecha llevaba un pequeño maletín negro, mientras en la otra bailaba una hoja mimbreada.

- ¡Es suficiente! La señorita no dará más declaraciones si es que usted no consigue una orden como dios manda.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Soy abogada de la señorita. Mi nombre es Sara Miller y aquí tengo una orden expresa que me da las facultades necesarias para interrumpir este interrogatorio. Mi cliente no puede ser interrogada de este modo debido a que ella no se encuentra bajo ninguna sospecha ni tampoco bajo arresto. Así que si usted continúa con este atropello, yo misma lo denunciaré y le haré perder su puesto. Señorita Heyerdahl, venga conmigo por favor.

Phoebe no lo pensó dos veces y caminó hacia la estrecha puerta de madera. Sentía que la estaban liberando de un tormento, por lo que ni siquiera se interrogó quién le había enviado a ese ángel de salvación. Al otro lado de la habitación, el regordete detective se mostraba bastante enfadado y contrariado, y no dejaba de observar a la entrometida abogada que se iba con su testigo.

Ya en la calle, Phoebe fue indicada a subir a un auto negro que aguardaba por ella. En su interior vio a su prometido, quien se veía bastante feliz por su retorno.

- Mi dulce dama ¿estás bien?

- Me siento un poco mareada.

- Pero… has estado llorando.

- Mi labor aquí ha terminado, señor Johanssen. No se olvide de pasar por mi oficina más tarde para limar algunos detalles.

- Muchas gracias, señorita Miller.

La pelirroja subió a su auto y se marchó. Phoebe abrazó con fuerza a su amado y en un intento por hallar esa seguridad que le había faltado allá, frente al detective.

- Debiste de decirme que te habían citado de esa forma, así no hubieras venido sola. Seguramente has pasado un mal rato.

- Me siento bastante cansada ¿Podemos irnos ya? Quiero tomar una ducha fría y dormir un poco.

- No te preocupes, te voy a llevar a tu casa y me quedaré contigo hasta mañana. Ya hablé con tus padres y están de acuerdo.

- Gracias.


	6. Soñando a Helga

**SOÑANDO A HELGA**

El mar. El sol calentándole las mejillas. Siempre el mismo sueño desde que ella volvió a Hillwood. La silueta del vestido rosa, de espaldas a él, observando el mar. El mismo sueño. Ahora ella voltea y sus ojos se posan sobre los suyos, primero con sorpresa, luego con tristeza. Entonces la imagen de Helga se vuelve borrosa, el mar desaparece, el sol se apaga. De pronto, todo se vuelve oscuro y muy caliente. El rostro de Helga aparece y se ve muy triste, pero decidido.

- Lo siento, Arnold, pero tengo que hacerlo.

- ¿Estás loca? Helga, vuelve.

- Lo siento, Arnold, lo siento.

Y lo besa. El rostro de Helga lo besa apasionadamente antes de perderse en ese salvaje bosque de lenguas de fuego y gente gritando por todos lados. Arnold despierta casi gritando, con la boca seca. Siempre la misma pesadilla desde el incendio.

- ¡Oye, tú! Levántate! El jefe quiere verte.

La siniestra habitación apenas si estaba iluminada. Su única fuente de luz provenía de un foco que amenazaba con apagarse para siempre. El detective le indicó que se sentara, a lo que él obedeció inmediatamente.

- ¿Sabe por qué está aquí?

Arnold no contestó. Sentía en su boca reseca el amargo sabor de la pesadilla. Sus ojos buscaban un punto fijo en el suelo para evitar mirar al hombre regordete, quien parecía impaciente.

- ¿Sabe por qué está aquí?

Sus ojos hallaron una mancha de grasa en el piso. Arnold pensó que tal vez esa mancha era la puerta a un mundo alterno en donde todo era diferente, en donde él todavía jugueteaba con sus cabellos y la besaba juguetonamente.

- ¡Conteste! Acaso está sordo?

El alterado detective lo cogió de las solapas y los sacudió enérgicamente, obligándolo a hacer contacto visual. Arnold sólo lo observó por un momento y luego volvió a buscar su preciosa mancha de grasa. Bastante enojado, el detective lo dejó caer en la silla.

- ¿Por qué asesinó a la familia Pataki?

- ¡No lo hice!

- ¿Por qué los asesinó?

- ¡Ya le dije que no lo hice! Yo sería incapaz de matarla!

- Entonces ¿por qué huyó?

- ¡No lo hice!

- Nosotros lo encontramos en su casa ¿no lo recuerda?

- No sé cómo llegué allí.

- Ah, entonces debo creer que usted es sonámbulo.

- No, no lo soy.

- Entonces…

- Ustedes están cometiendo un error. Yo no maté a Helga ni a su familia. Ni siquiera sabía que ellos estaban aquí.

- Es gracioso porque según nuestro testigo usted y la señorita Helga Pataki estuvieron discutiendo antes del incendio. Luego se oyeron unos disparos y usted apareció con el arma homicida.

- Yo no le disparé a Helga.

- Entonces explíqueme por qué el arma homicida tiene sus huellas.

- Porque… yo le quité el arma a Helga… pero fue demasiado tarde.

Arnold agachó la cabeza. De haberlo sabido, pensaba, esto no hubiese sucedido. El detective lo observaba inquisitivamente, a la espera de cualquier respuesta o gesto que lo delatara. Ansioso, el detective se levantó de su silla y empezó a caminar por la sala.

- Tal vez no fue intencional. Tal vez el arma se disparó cuando intentabas quitársela.

- No.

- Bien, entonces explícame qué pasó.

Arnold volvió a buscar aquella mancha maravillosa sobre el suelo. Quería evitar a toda costa el dolor que le iba subiendo por las entrañas. El detective lanzó un bufido y le mostró la fotografía de Helga, sonriente y ajena a lo que le rodeaba.

- Explíqueme por qué ella está muerta.

Arnold observó la foto. De pronto se sintió de nuevo en el sueño, con el mar rugiendo en sus oídos y el sol quemándole la piel. La imagen de Helga cobró vida y le susurró algo que él no pudo entender.

- Te digo que vamos a mi casa a limpiarla, zopenco ¿estás sordo?

- Pensé que íbamos a salir a una disco o algo por el estilo.

- Cambio de planes, Arnoldo.

- Verás, Arnold, nosotras pensamos que sería mejor una fiesta en casa de Helga.

- Pero, mi bella dama, eso nos va a tomar mucho tiempo.

- Por eso pensamos que sería mejor festejar mañana por la noche ¿verdad, Helga?

- Sí.

- ¿En serio? Pero, yo pensé que…

- Que, qué.

- Que tenías prisa por irte.

- Pues no, tonto Cabeza de Balón, decidí quedarme hasta después de la fiesta.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Arnold no pudo evitar una sonrisa sincera. Inexplicablemente para él, desde el retorno de Helga sentía que el sol brillaba con más intensidad, que el cielo estaba más azul y que la vida era más hermosa.

Helga también se sentía terriblemente feliz. Irónicamente, regresar a Hillwood había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida, a pesar de que siempre había pensado en no hacerlo. Por otro lado, Hillwood estaba ligado a sus recuerdos de Miriam y el accidente. Superar todo eso había sido la tarea más difícil de su vida, y aún algunas noches se despertaba por los malos sueños que la traía de vuelta a su memoria.

- Ahora, muevan sus traseros que estamos perdiendo tiempo en esta tonta discusión.

- Como digas, Helga.

La casa estaba en buenas condiciones. Los inquilinos se habían tomado la molestia de pintar y refaccionar toda la fachada, de modo que cuando Helga la volvió a ver, después de diez años, tuvo la sensación de que todo había sido una ilusión, lo del accidente, su viaje a Londres, su trabajo, todo, incluso tuvo la certeza de que, detrás de esa puerta, su madre dormía en el sillón, como siempre. Por unos minutos dudó ante la entrada.

- Vamos, Helga, abre la puerta.

- Sí… sí

Al atravesar la puerta, Helga sintió que viajaba a través del tiempo. A pesar de las marcas que delataban la presencia de los antiguos inquilinos, la rubia todavía percibía esa atmósfera que había reinado en los días antes de su viaje a Londres. Incluso, creyó oír las voces de Bob y Olga, y el ruido de sus equipajes.

- Helga, creo que es momento en que nos dividamos en grupos. Gerald y yo limpiaremos el primer piso; tú y Arnold, el segundo.

- ¿Ah?

- Helga ¿te sientes bien?

- Sí, Pheebs, estoy bien.

- Entonces, será mejor que empecemos a limpiar.

- Sí.

Entre bromas, escobas que iban y venían, nubes de polvo, plumeros, baldes con agua y jabón, Arnold y Helga limpiaban todas las habitaciones. Cuando se dieron cuenta, sólo les faltaba uno: el antiguo cuarto de Helga.

Lentamente, Helga dio vuelta a la llave. El cuarto no había sido habitado por los inquilinos por acuerdo mutuo, y había sido cerrado para evitar molestias. A pesar de que sólo Helga y su padre tenían la llave, hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos habían vuelto a ver la habitación después de la mudanza a Londres.

Helga corrió las cortinas. La luz iluminó toda la habitación que parecía volver a la vida.

- Parece que estuviera en una cápsula del tiempo y hubiese regresado al pasado. Todo está como lo dejé.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Creo que… ah!, es mi álbum de fotos.

- Humm, vamos a ver…

- Hey ¿Qué haces, Cabeza de Balón?

- Pues, quiero ver tus fotos. Humm…¡Las fotos de la obra escolar!

- ¡Ja!, pensé que las había tirado a la basura.

- ¡Vaya! En esta estamos todos. ¿Recuerdas cómo nos aplaudieron al final? Parecía que nunca iban a detenerse.

- Era de esperarse. Sin mí ustedes hubiesen sido un completo fracaso.

- Helga… ¿por qué el beso tan largo?

- Pues… ya te lo había dicho, Arnoldo, estaba siendo profesional. Además, ese estúpido beso casi arruina mi reputación, así que no me lo recuerdes.

Arnold sonrió. Cada vez que recordaba la obra a su mente retornaban las imágenes y las sensaciones que le produjeron aquel beso.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca nadie me ha besado con la pasión e intensidad con que tú lo hiciste aquel día. Realmente eres muy profesional, Helga.

Helga enrojeció hasta las orejas. No sabía cómo contestar a tremendo cumplido.

- Yo… creo que… hace un poco de… calor, aquí. Sí, hace mucho calor…

- ¿Quieres que abra las ventanas?

- No, déjalo así. Ya es tarde, es mejor que nos apuremos un poco con esto.

- Sí, creo que sí.

Justo en el momento en que Arnold dejaba el álbum de fotos sobre la cómoda, una pequeña foto se deslizó de entre sus hojas y cayó al suelo. Al recogerla, el rostro de Arnold se iluminó con una sonrisa llena de curiosidad. Pensó en preguntarle al respecto, mientras observaba a la rubia tratando de sacar las polvorientas cortinas, pero se contuvo. Aunque le divertía verla sonrojada, pensó que ya era suficiente por ese día, no quería que ella se enfadara, así que guardó la foto en su billetera y dejó el álbum en su sitio.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?


End file.
